


what are the voices?

by mitzirocker



Series: Metaphysiology [1]
Category: Twitch Plays Pokemon (Let's Play)
Genre: Gen, it kinda needs to be all in lowercase for the formatting to work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitzirocker/pseuds/mitzirocker
Summary: No one knows what the Voices are, not even the Voices.... Most of the time.





	what are the voices?

the voices

are not unown; that’s just a form they take. alice suggested it. she said that if their hosts had a friendly face to talk to and a way to filter the input it might stop them going crazy. so far it looks like it’s working

the voices

didn’t always care for their hosts. they barely realised that red was there and only understood aj’s quest through lazergator. a made them notice her, and alice wasn’t (that) scared of them, and napoleon found them more annoying than anything else, and aoooo always sympathised with demons more than people, and suddenly jimmy’s hands are covered in blood and they realise that they made him kill his pokemon

the voices

love pokemon. sure, some may hate some individuals, but they all love the concept of pokemon. most of all, they love their pokemon. they cheer them on in battle, play with them in the field, cry when they die. helix assumed a lot of things about the voices, but most of all it underestimated just how much they loved one little togepi

the voices

confuse the fossil gods. they praised helix and cursed dome, so they were classed as followers of helix. then they almost killed it on mt silver. then dome vanished, and bill created the wonderland, and alice stabilised it, and the voices would have left the fossils trapped forever were it not for giratina. the voices work with the fossils when the universe is threatened, cover and plume tell n. but they follow no one, save perhaps arceus

the voices

call arceus ‘streamer’. no one knows why, and no one really wants to ask. a lot of people assume they don’t have a reason, like most of the things they do. there is a reason, though. they call arceus 'streamer’ because It opened the stream and let them into Its universe

the voices

can travel between universes. exposure to raw void kills most life, but the voices are immune to that. they even manage to hold on to their memories, by sharing them. no one voice could tell you everything they’ve done since they possessed red, but if you could gather accurate information from every individual in the hive, you would gain a complete and comprehensive history of the years after the fossil gods were reborn

the voices

don’t know where they came from. they remember choosing red over blue, finding pallet town, entering the tpp universe, meeting arceus… and then nothing. there is a faint understanding that they came from somewhere, but too 'long’ in the void will sap away even their memories. the knowledge, however, remains

the voices

know almost everything about very specific topics. they couldn’t tell you who invented the potion spray, but they could tell you the price of every variant in six different regions. they know nothing about the politics of johto, but they know everything about every settlement larger than a village; their gyms, their people, their secrets. they’ve never heard any of the legends about missingno and its horrible kin, but they know six different ways to summon it without fiddling with dimensional building blocks

one of the songs they endlessly repeat is simply the kanto pokedex shuffled and set to music. they don’t know where they learned it

_we watched it on tv every saturday morning_

_no our teacher taught it to us to get us interested in training_

_no we hummed it to memorise the list of everything we needed to catch_

_no we sang it with our jigglypuff to keep us entertained while we were grinding_

_no we learnt it from the voices in our head -_

it’s obvious, if you look at it in the right way. every single one of the mob has been on a pokemon journey before

_i was born in kantojohtosinnohkalosorreseviihyrulejapanpanemelsewyrtraken_

but they all remember the journey differently. where they were, which starter they picked, what they did

_my first pokemon was bulbasaurchimcharoshawottcleffasentrettrubbishmewtwosaskid_

but at some point, they remember being cursed, or summoning something, or seeing something no human was meant to see

_my name is jaredjoshsayleeashserenabarryskylaremeraldangelazekepalladiumsatoshi_

and being possessed

_i shouldn’t have joined team galactic - i’m sorry for trampling those graves - why did i go to cinnabar - i should have burned that book - it was just a video game_

_it hurts it hurts please shut up please make it stop_

**Stop.**

_what were we doing where’s the kid do we even have a kid hey the arena’s open again_

usually the host’s mind is completely subsumed into the mob by the time the elite four is beaten. once the journey is over the child dies and the voices move on, one more in the multitude

but then red picked up an omanyte fossil, and helix pulled a drowning boy to relative safety, and redhelix burned away that part of the mob

and arceus said  **You are far too entertaining to be allowed to leave.**

things have changed. the voices are still chaotic but more playful than malicious. they defend this universe which is now their home. they try to be arty’s friends, not red’s tormentors

but their former hosts, even if they never join the clamour, are still part of the mob, and will never be fully human

**Author's Note:**

> The specifics have changed a little, but this is still my headcanon.


End file.
